


Purity

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Introspection, M/M, Nostalgia, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Cape Cod si ritrova in breve tempo ricoperta da un fitta coltre di neve capace di riportare Ash indietro nel tempo, ai giorni trascorsi assieme al suo adorato Griffin, prima che quest’ultimo fosse richiamato nell’esercito.Eiji è costantemente al suo fianco, pronto a fare di tutto per risollevargli il morale a dovere, nonostante non sappia ancora quello che lo stesso Lynx ha in serbo per lui e per il suo bene.(Questa OS partecipa al #CalendarioFanwriterit2020 indetto dal sito “Fanwriter.it)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Purity

_Dicembre_

_Cape Cod_ non prometteva nulla di nuovo se non l’ennesima giornata di neve e un numero infinito di ricordi che non lo avrebbero abbandonato nemmeno se si fosse trasferito dall’altra parte del mondo in maniera definitiva.

Ash guardava fuori dalla finestra ripensando ai mesi in cui, al posto di quella densa coltre bianca, vi erano le spighe di segale che si ergevano rigogliose nell’instancabile tentativo di richiamare l’attenzione del sole; o almeno questa era l’associazione di pensieri con la quale lui stesso legava gli elementi della natura che lo circondavano quando era solamente un bambino, ancor prima che la sua vita diventasse il caos in cui continuava a ritrovarsi.

Per un solo attimo il viso di un Griffin poco più che adolescente comparve di fronte ai suoi occhi spenti, incapaci di continuare a concentrarsi realmente sui quei fiocchi che battevano sul vetro scheggiato e annerito dal tempo. Nemmeno l’avvento di Jennifer nella vita di Jim era stato in grado di fargli comprendere che quella catapecchia in cui era cresciuto aveva assoluta necessità di essere rivista da capo a piedi.

Sospirò, poggiando la fronte allo stipite in legno marcio, senza accorgersi di quanto quegli occhi scuri e penetranti non avessero mai smesso di vegliare su di lui e sulle sue inarrestabili preoccupazioni. Avvertì solamente il rumore dei suoi passi avvicinarsi in maniera quieta e ossequiosa, tipicamente nipponica.

Eiji rimase per qualche istante immobile, evitando d’intromettersi nei pensieri ridondanti di quel ragazzo dall’aspetto così diverso dal suo, ma dalla sensibilità che non presentava alcuna differenza. Le uniche eccezioni stavano nelle terribili esperienze di vita che lo avevano inevitabilmente reso un uomo disincantato a soli di diciassette anni.

“Perché mi fissi in quel modo?”

“Ash, il cielo si sta cominciando a schiarire. Che ne dici di andare a vedere se spunterà il sole non appena smetterà di nevicare?”

_Il sole?!_

Non prendeva in considerazione l’idea di condividere qualcosa del genere dai tempi in cui girava per la città stringendo la mano di suo fratello. In quegli ultimi anni tutto ciò che poteva emanare luce reale contrastava con lo sfacelo in cui si era letteralmente trasformata la sua esistenza, al pari di un paio di scarpe da tennis sotto un abito da cerimonia. Nulla lasciava più presagire piacere o spensieratezza tra le vie di New York. Nulla se non l’improvvisa comparsa di un ragazzino dai tratti orientali fin da subito incuriosito dalle sue armi e dalla sua persona.

“Non è detto che esca.”

Non c’era alcuna forma di entusiasmo nelle sue parole, ma la cosa non demoralizzò minimamente il giovane Okumura. Entrambi condussero ancora uno volta i loro sguardi in direzione di quell’enorme distesa di campi trasformata dalle condizioni climatiche avverse che si stavano finalmente decidendo a dar loro un po’ di tregua. Il sorriso del moro comparve assieme al primo timido raggio di sole che fece capolino attraverso il vetro, lasciando persino l’amico più scettico a bocca aperta.

“Data la stagione e le premesse, sono abbastanza convinto che lo vedremo.”

“Abbastanza?”

Eiji aggrottò le sopracciglia per lo stupore dovuto al tono – finalmente – divertito con cui Ash stava cominciando bonariamente a prenderlo in giro. Quel sorriso a mezza bocca fece poi il resto per arrivare a convincerlo del fatto che oltre alla speranza di ammirare incantevoli effetti ottici atmosferici, vi era anche quella di risollevare l’umore del suo caro amico.

“Non ho il potere di convincere il sole a uscire dal nascondiglio in cui si è cacciato dietro le nuvole. Sai, mi piacerebbe tanto, ma non ne sono ancora in grado.”

Ash scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere, puntando un dito contro il movente del suo repentino ritorno alla realtà. Eiji in un primo momento s’imbronciò stringendosi le braccia intorno al busto, a ridosso di uno di quei suoi maglioncini dai colori sgargianti che tanto venivano criticati dall’americano con la simpatica etichetta di _‘vintage’_. Il risultato fu l’opposto di quello che Okumura si sarebbe aspettato, dato che Ash non ne voleva sapere di smettere di prendersi gioco della sua ingenuità.

Ingenuità che in fondo non poteva fare a meno d’invidiargli.

“Eiji il prestigiatore venuto dal Giappone. Pensaci, faresti un sacco di soldi.”

“La smetti di prendermi in giro? Piuttosto, usciamo.”

Lasciandosi andare a qualche lamentela dovuta al freddo polare, s’infilò il piumino e si decise a seguire l’amico senza porre ulteriori remore. Non aveva ancora idea del punto esatto in cui volesse arrivare, ma aveva già preventivato che sarebbero tornati a casa fradici e che, con ogni probabilità, il giorno seguente Eiji si sarebbe alzato quantomeno con un forte raffreddore. Nonostante ciò, non disse nulla. Non aveva alcuna volontà nel porre fine ad un nuovo momento di condivisione che il giapponese aveva riservato per lui. La sua sola presenza al suo fianco lo rendeva una persona diversa, una persona capace di considerare la bellezza di un raggio di sole al pari di un nuovo presupposto di gioia.

Arrivarono sino alla vecchia quercia situata all’estremo di quel che rimaneva del principale campo di segale coltivato in quell’area. Il terreno era a dir poco impraticabile per via della coltre ancor più alta del previsto, ma ad Eiji sembrava non importare particolarmente. Ash rimase per un attimo perplesso dall’idea di riempire di ghiaccio le sue adorate _Converse_ rosse, optando per una sosta su di una grossa pietra posta a ridosso delle imponenti radici di quel vecchio albero che l’aveva salvata dalla neve. Ripensò a tutte le volte in cui in primavera Griffin gli chiedeva di aspettarlo seduto in quel punto e di non muoversi, mentre si premurava di addentrarsi tra i prati alla ricerca di qualche fiore utile ad abbellire il suo abbigliamento o semplicemente a dare un tocco di colore alla sua cameretta, vista la situazione familiare – compresa quella economica – non di certo tra le più favorevoli.

Nel momento in cui si ritrovò a cercare Eiji con aria preoccupata, si meravigliò nel constatare che l’amico si fosse già allontanato in maniera considerevole, allargando di tanto in tanto le braccia come a voler accogliere quelle folate di aria gelida che sembravano remargli contro. Scosse la testa sperando che non si inoltrasse tra i campi più del dovuto, sentendosi in parte colpevole per non riuscire a partecipare a pieno ritmo a quello spettacolo carico d’entusiasmo che era riuscito a mettere in piedi con le sue sole forze, in maniera del tutto spontanea.

“Ash! Che fai lì? Nemmeno mio nonno avrebbe bisogno di stare così tanto tempo seduto a riposarsi. Su, vieni! Guarda che meraviglia diventa il cielo quando cambia colore!”

_Tuo nonno?! Mi stai paragonando a un vecchio di almeno sessant’anni?! Ti faccio vedere io... Okumura!_

Attraversò a sua volta il campo innevato negli stessi punti in cui era passato Eiji, per cercare di far incontrare meno neve possibile alle sue scarpe di stoffa fin troppo leggera. Ma dopo nemmeno una decina di passi le sue calzature risultavano essere già completamente zuppe e inzaccherate di fango, rivelandosi totalmente inadatte al conteso.

Ma non ci diede troppa importanza. Il suo sguardo non riusciva a inquadrare nient’altro che la figura dell’amico che diveniva sempre più prossima, fino al punto di decidere di fermarsi solamente a una quindicina di metri da lui.

Era Eiji che meritava di essere illuminato dagli ultimi raggi di sole di quella tiepida giornata, non lui. Se solo avesse osato avvicinarsi quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per toccarlo, ogni incanto sarebbe svanito per sempre, col terribile rischio d’invischiarsi con qualcosa di molto più terreno e sporco. La purezza della sua anima meritava solamente di essere protetta da lì al resto di quell’ignobile vita che Dio gli avrebbe ancora concesso.

“Ash! Si può sapere perché ti sei fermato? Vieni! Da qui si vede un paesaggio incredibile!”

Di nuovo le braccia spalancate verso il cielo, quasi stesse per dispiegare le sue ali d’angelo caduto per sbaglio su quel pianeta incapace di fare tesoro di un dono tanto prezioso. Provò a muovere un passo per avvicinarsi a quella creatura dalle sembianze apparentemente ultraterrene; ma una volta poggiato nuovamente il piede a terra, gli parve di perdere completamente l’equilibrio, come se si fosse trovato su una qualunque lastra di ghiaccio rintracciabile nei dintorni. Sentì le gambe molli e il cuore battergli nel petto al pari delle notti in cui si svegliava di soprassalto a seguito di uno di quei terribili incubi a cui non riusciva ancora ad abituarsi, nonostante lo stessero tormentando da diversi anni.

Eiji, fortunatamente, non si era ancora voltato e non aveva perciò potuto appurare lo stato pietoso in cui stava precipitando. Osservò la sua schiena e quelle mani che non riuscivano a stare ferme, ora rivolte al cielo, ora posate sui fianchi gonfiati dal cappotto imbottito. Desiderò ardentemente corrergli incontro e stringerlo a sé, perdersi nell’odore delle sue folte ciocche di capelli scuri, continuare a proteggerlo da tutta l’oscurità che aveva invaso la sua vita, sino ad arrivare a lui. Ash non avrebbe mai permesso agli uomini di Dino di torcergli anche un solo capello; e se questo fosse mai realmente accaduto, avrebbe scongiurato Dio di prendersi la sua spregevole vita in cambio del sole che albeggiava in ogni movenza dell’amico. Il migliore che avesse mai avuto.

Ma non poteva. Non poteva assolutamente mischiarsi a lui, corrodersi nei suoi colori, pretendere il suo calore e la sua collaborazione per il resto dei suoi giorni. Non avrebbe mai dato a Eiji la speranza di poterlo aspettare per sempre, come più volte aveva avuto il coraggio di rivelargli. Parole che alle sue orecchie risuonavano ancor più preziose di una banale dichiarazione di lealtà che non avrebbe trovato seguito se non nel mero denaro.

Ash sapeva che a Eiji non importava nulla dei soldi, così come sapeva che non si era mai avvicinato al suo corpo con intenti peccaminosi. La sua purezza era sempre stata al di sopra di tutta questa avidità di potere che non concepiva, sempre oltre ogni aspettativa di un’anima dannata come la sua.

Fu in quel momento che lo vide voltarsi per cercarlo con quei suoi grandi occhi a mandorla che spuntavano a malapena da sotto un buffo berretto blu. Dischiuse le braccia nel tentativo di richiamare ancora una volta la sua attenzione, per poi preferire desistere allo scopo di comprendere al meglio cosa stesse succedendo al più giovane membro della famiglia Callenreese.

Il modo in cui lo guardava, la malinconia espressa dalle sue iridi di giada, la schiena curvata in maniera innaturale...

“Ash...”

Sollevò appena lo sguardo sopra la testa del giapponese e non riuscì a credere a ciò che stavano iniziando a realizzare i suoi occhi. Un tripudio di sfumature di luci di tale portata non era di certo cosa di tutti i giorni, specie per chi non aveva mai avuto modo di osservarle senza finire irrimediabilmente per associarle a malinconici ricordi legati ai numerosi traumi in cui era sfortunatamente incappato.

“Eiji...”

“Ash, vieni.”

Dapprima allungò un braccio verso la sua figura ammaccata, lasciandogli intendere ancora una volta di volerlo al suo fianco, senza alcun rimorso o presenza di inutili pregiudizi. Con ogni probabilità Eiji non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse fermarsi alle prime apparenze e pensare male del prossimo. Non era nella sua indole arrendersi di fronte alle proprie debolezze quando la posta in gioco era più alta della sua stessa sicurezza. Ash era ben conscio di rappresentare il suo trampolino di lancio verso la sua disfatta e aveva già messo in chiaro con Shorter, Alex e gli altri che alla prima occasione utile si sarebbero dovuti dare da fare per aiutarlo a convincerlo a tornare in patria.

Ma sarebbe mai sopravvissuto a un distacco del genere? Sarebbe stato capace di continuare a vivere ugualmente senza un pezzo del suo cuore, l’unico che aveva saputo comprenderlo senza troppe spiegazioni e persino senza chiedergli nulla in cambio se non la sua più profonda amicizia? Che senso avrebbe avuto tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto arrivare in seguito? Valeva davvero la pena di lottare per rimanere ancora una volta soli nel deserto?

Fece qualche passo nella sua direzione e si arrestò di nuovo, giusto un attimo prima di scivolare accidentalmente su di un fianco. Nel momento in cui tentò di rialzarsi, una lacrima rotolò lungo la sua guancia: Eiji gli stava venendo incontro portandosi dietro così tanti raggi di sole da poterlo inebriare almeno fino al prossimo Natale. 

“Ash, non posso credere che uno come te sia caduto come un salame in mezzo alla neve. Ti sei fatto male?”

_Uno come me?! Mi prendi in giro, Eiji?_

Il nipponico si lasciò andare sulla neve a pochi centimetri da lui. Non appena le sue ginocchia toccarono la coltre di soffice neve bianca, i suoi pantaloni s’inzupparono senza alcun rimedio. Ash non riuscì a trattenere una brave risata, alla quale seguì un’inaspettata nuova lacrima che questa volta non poté sfuggire allo sguardo inquisitore di Okumura.

Quest’ultimo allargò ancora una volta le sue braccia per accogliere quel cumulo di dolore, paura e stupore in cui si era tramutato Ash Lynx in quel delicato frangente.

Come suo solito Eiji non aveva avvertito la necessità di fare domande inopportune, dato che aveva colto sin da prima che uscissero dalla vecchia abitazione che ci fosse qualcosa di non propriamente positivo nell’umore dell’amico; ancor più del solito. Voler vedere il sole assieme a lui a seguito di una tempesta di neve era giusto un pretesto per evitare che rimanesse solo con le sue angosce.

“Io ci sarò sempre per te, lo sai.”

Ash ascoltò quelle parole senza sollevare il viso dalla spalla del suo interlocutore. Avrebbe voluto ribadirgli che il suo posto non era accanto a lui, ma con la sua famiglia a Izumo, sua città d’origine. Avrebbe voluto spiegargli quelli che erano i suoi piani per lui, ciò che aveva avuto il coraggio di raccomandare ai suoi amici per metterlo al sicuro... ma non poteva farlo. Non in un momento magico come quello, non dopo che era stato capace ancora una volta di aprire il suo mondo attraverso quelle braccia perennemente spalancate nella sua direzione; non dopo avergli mostrato ancora una volta la sua purezza illuminata dai tiepidi raggi di un sole in procinto di tramontare.

“Hai visto che ci sei riuscito?”

“Sono riuscito... in cosa?”

“Sei riuscito a convincere il sole a venir fuori nonostante la forte nevicata. Sei incredibile, Eiji.”

_… If we can be found,  
We sure can get lost  
Through all the madness of falling in love_

_  
If we're truly lost  
I don't want to be found  
Here dying alone…_

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'Autrice
> 
> Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che avranno voglia di leggere e recensire questa mia one-shot! :)
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale va agli amministratori del sito Fanwriter.it per aver indetto questa challenge natalizia che ha permesso tutto questo! **
> 
> Eccomi qua, pronta a consegnare questa shottina senza pretese per il Calendario dell’Avvento messo a punto da Fanwriter.it. Stesso giorno prescelto, ma pairing diverso. Non è la prima volta che scrivo di Ash ed Eiji, ma è la prima volta in cui adopero il punto di vista del più giovane fra i due. Non è stato affatto semplice e spero di non essere andata troppo fuori rotta. Oltretutto è anche la prima volta in cui vado un po’ oltre il filone della storia originale, dato che si parla di inverno a Cape Cod (la città natale di Ash) e di questioni che in realtà nel canon si verificano in momenti successivi (ad esempio, la scelta iniziale di Ash di convincere Eiji a tornare in Giappone, fino ad arrivare al punto di chiedere la collaborazione dei suoi amici di gang... tra cui non c’era ormai più Shorter, purtroppo). Insomma, non ho seguito propriamente il filo conduttore solito, lasciandomi prendere maggiormente dai sentimenti dei due ragazzi (soprattutto quelli ben più controversi del biondo).  
> La neve qui è un pretesto per uscire, per andare a raggiungere quel sole che può brillare anche tra le intemperie. Ma la neve è anche il simbolo di quella purezza che tanto contraddistingue il buon Okumura agli occhi di Ash.  
> Insomma, un piccolo spaccato #AshEiji fluffoso e un po’ malinconico che spero possa piacervi! :)
> 
> Al termine del testo ho inserito la parte che precede il ritornello della canzone “Red” dei Survive Said The Prophet, ovvero la canzone che costituisce la seconda (bellissima!) ending dell’anime di Banana Fish.
> 
> La storia è scritta in terza persona e al tempo presente. Il POV principale è quello di Ash .
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
